Doctor Knows Not
by MelissaJanee
Summary: What happens when two equally brilliant personas meet? Via an accident with the TARDIS, the 11th Doctor and Doctor Helen Magnus are thrown together where they encounter a dangerous new foe, that they can only face together.


**Doctor Knows Not**

**Doctor Who/ Sanctuary Crossover**

**Summary; What happens when two equally brilliant personas meet? Via an accident with the TARDIS, the 11th Doctor and Doctor Helen Magnus are thrown together where they encounter a dangerous new foe, that they can only face together.**

_Authors Note; I know it's been a regeneration and a half since I posted ANYTHING. And i'm not going to try and apologise for it, I fell out with this site until now.  
>Although, sorry to all of those people who might have found me through my VA story and aren't interested in this kind of thing, i'd love to resume that VA story or something similar, but not right now.<br>Anywho, this is a collab project with my friend **The-Doctors-Song **, you should definitely check out her stories, i'm sure she's a lot more active than I am and she's written some great_ stuff.  
><em>Since the last time I was on here i've fallen in love with Doctor Who - and gotten <strong>The-Doctors-Song<strong> in on it too - I realise i'm about 50 years too late, forgive me. Anyway, this is a crossover featuring the Eleventh Doctor, the Ponds and the Sanctuary team. We decided to write the crossover when I wouldn't shut up about Doctor who and she wouldn't shut up about Sanctuary.  
><em>_And so, here is the product of such obsession. _

**September 29th, 1871.  
>London 11:06pm<strong>

An un-comprehension-able sound, somewhat resembling a wheezing, echoed through the abandoned streets of London. Faded at first, what looked like a Police Call Box appeared in a darkened alley off the main road.

Inside, three people released their grips on the railing surrounding a centre platform. Their knuckles white from gripping to hard, a young man's face pale and sweaty. A man's head popped up from behind a monitor. Messy brown hair sticking up in all directions. Wide, green eyes shifting around the room in search of something. And a bow tie, tied around his neck clumsily. This was no ordinary man though. No. This, was the Doctor.

Pulling himself to his feet, he let out what sounded like a high pitched squeak.

"No, No, No... What is wrong with you now? Come on you. Where've you put us?" He mumbled, as he rushed over to the keyboard. Typing on it furiously, he called out, never turning his head from the screen, to his two companions who were still lying in a heap on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Are you two going to just lay there all day? Get up here and help me."

A gangly, awkward looking man sat up, placing his hands on the ground beneath him to support his weight. His hazel coloured eyes looking around the room frantically. His hands were shaking slightly, the TARDIS' sudden spaz out having caught him off guard. Rory Williams was not having an ordinary month.

Groaning, the third occupant of the strange blue box called a TARDIS, lay sprawled against the railing near the control system. Her red hair flung across her face, while her brown eyes blinked at the sudden light. Sitting up, hands rubbing circles at her temples, Amelia 'Amy' Pond glared up at The Doctor.

"What in blazes happened?" She snapped out, her Scottish accent blurring her words as she winced at the headache creeping into her brain.

"I don't know. If I knew, I probably wouldn't tell you, because there's nothing you can do because you don't know. And even if I had known in the first place I could have prevented it meaning this particular scenario would not exist and I would know. But, Amy, I don't. Now, are you going to sit there or help me." The Doctor ranted, as he flipped switches and pressed buttons.

Amy glanced at Rory, giving her husband an exasperated look. Getting to her feet, she made her way to The Doctor. They remained silent as he rushed back and forth, picking things up, then putting them back down. He froze for a moment, in the middle of the lower floor, looked up, then rushed back to the screen.

"What year? Where are we? Come on love, give me something." Then, as if answering, a bell sounded. The exit door opened slightly, the light lit up above it. Staring at it, The Doctor, tilted his head upwards.

"I hear you." Pushing forward, he picked up his coat and marched towards the door, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in two minutes. Exactly. Don't touch anything. Don't breath on anything. And for God's sake Rory do not touch the purple button. Do you understand me?" He said, turning and walking backwards. " Do not touch the button. Don't touch any button be it Red, Green, Blue or bloody Rainbow, but do not touch the purple button especially." Giving them a nod and two finger salute, he stepped out, the door closing shut behind him.

Rory and Amy shared a glance. Shaking their heads, they turned toward the screen, watching as the Doctor crept through the dark alleyway and around a corner.

_**~.~**_

Turning a corner, the Doctor stopped suddenly. A little ways up the road, a woman stood, staring in to another alley. Turning her head, observing the street, she walked forward, the shadows engulfing her in darkness. Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor followed.

The woman was dressed in a dark blue gown, similar to that of the Victorian Era on Earth. It was different than others though, as it seemed to be designed for stealth, rather than show. She had fairly long, blond hair, and as she stepped into the light, the Doctor caught a glimpse of shining blue eyes. Ducking quickly back behind the wall before she could spot him, the Doctor waited until her footsteps restarted. Glancing around the corner, he crept along the wall. Turning his head back the way he came, he turned the corner before checking it. Where he ran straight in to the woman he had been following. He stumbled back, causing the woman to raise her eyebrow, shooting a curious look at the man. Her attention back on the situation, she spoke, her British accent and soft yet commanding voice sending shivers down his spine.

"Why are you following me? What is it you want?"

The Doctor blinked, then grinned lopsided at the woman.

"What do I want? What everyone wants. A nice peaceful evening - no, that's boring, forget peaceful evenings. Bow ties! Many, many bow ties. Because bow ties are cool. But other than bow ties, the other thing I want is to know what date it is, and where I am."

The woman continued to stare at him, her blue eyes seeking answers. Smiling in amusement.

"You have yet to answer my first question."

"You've yet to answer mine." He countered.

She tilted her head, her eyebrow once again raising.

"I have asked you two questions, and as of yet you have only answered one, yet asked two questions yourself." She paused, waiting for him to interrupt, then continued when he didn't. "You are in London. Now I have answered one of yours, as is fair. Answer my first and I shall reciprocate the same courtesy."

The Doctor examined the woman, now intrigued by the mysteriousness of her.

"Suspicion. You looked suspicious and I was interested in what it was you were hiding. Now, the date, if you please."

The woman narrowed her eyes, then smiled once again in amusement.

"September 29th. On what evidence do you have in regards to my suspicion?"

"The year?" He said, ignoring her last question.

The woman blinked, then smiled coyly.

"Ah ah ah. An answer for an answer."

The Doctor grinned, enjoying this game with this strange human.

"Unfortunately I have only one minute and two seconds until I need to disappear." He said, turning his wrist to look at the gold watch there and holding his hands up as he said disappear. "And while I am rather enjoying this game, we don't have as much time as i'd like at this point to continue in the manner we currently are."

The woman continued to look at him, shaking her head.

"1871." She said, hardly reacting to the strange question, intriguing The Doctor even more. "However before you disappear I suggest you duck."

The Doctor didn't even hesitate, ducking immediately. Though he didn't seem quick enough. Something knocked into his side, sending him hurling in to the building wall. The woman lashed out, grabbing the animalistic creature around the next where The Doctor could just see a collar. Though she managed to grab a hold, her grip was too weak. The creature shook the woman free, then bounded through the dark down the alley. Watching after it, she quickly hurried over to the Doctor.

"Are you injured?" She said, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. He grimaced in pain, his teeth clenching. "Oh dear." She breathed out, taking in the already forming bruise on his shoulder blade.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But I have exactly forty-nine seconds to get out of here. It's been a ride, my dear." He said, bowing comically and stealing a glance down the alley where the creature had disappeared, though his shoulder pained him. He turned, and ran around the corner, the woman following closely.

She'd reached the corner while he was half-way up the hill.

"Who are you?" She called out, placing her hand on the wall, half hiding behind it.

The Doctor stopped, turned and shot her a grin.

"Why my dear. I'm The Doctor." And with that, he ran off, disappearing once again around the corner.

Shaking her head, Helen Magnus grinned, thinking this was quite a strange day indeed. Turning around, she came face to face with the creature she'd been tracking. Tilting her head, she smiled.

"Hello beasty."

_**~.~**_

Returning to the alley where the TARDIS sat in waiting, he groaned in frustration. Smoke was pouring out of it, and the lights kept flickering. It was shaking slightly, then slowly started to fade.

"Rory." he growled out, running toward the TARDIS and flinging the door open. As it crashed shut behind him, he shouted out toward Rory.

"What did you do! I told you not to touch anything while I was gone, two minutes, couldn't help yourself could you Rory?" The Doctor called over the loud wheezes and groans of the engines. He rushed up to the six sided console and brushed a confused and flustered Rory out of his way as he attempted to regain control of the TARDIS. A jolt sent the Doctor flying backwards from the console, reaching out he caught a hold of Rory and they were both thrown back against the railing behind them when a squeal sounded from down one of the corridors. Amy Pond emerged, hair a flaming red mess upon her head and a scowl on her face. The Doctor could have sworn he'd heard a mumble of _'oh no'_ from beside him. He winced in pain as his shoulder protested at the strain when he stood.

"Doctor!" She called angrily, stumbling up the stairs quite ungraciously due to the way the TARDIS was throwing them about. When the redhead reached them Rory grabbed out to her, pulling himself away from the Doctor who shirked away from Amy, back to the console. He started flicking switches and flipping levers, pulling handles and pushing buttons, using each part of the console to pull himself around to the next. When nothing seemed to be working he began to get frustrated, his brow furrowed as he pulled the monitor around to him. Peering around the central column at Rory, who was attempting to explain the situation to Amy - without much success, the Doctor shot him an annoyed look.

"Exactly _what_ did you do to her Rory? You two can't keep your sticky little hands off anything can you? '_oooh! that's shiny! lets poke it with a stick' _Humans, why do I keep hanging around you lot, honestly?" The Doctor turned his attention back to the flashing lights his hands fluttering about in uncertainty. Rory and Amy made their way to him and watched on, even less useful than the Doctor himself in that moment. Finally Amy piped up.

"What's he done now?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I. Don't. Know. Really Amy you need to sort him out soon." The Doctor replied, glancing up at her. The pair of them continued on like that until Rory leaned around his wife.

"Still here…" He said meekly, not that it made much difference. "And besides, I didn't even touch anyth-"

Just then a loud _BANG _echoed in the cavernous room, cutting Rory off and causing the three of them to grab onto whatever part of the console they could to stop themselves from being thrown around again.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled "Dimensional Stabiliser. And Rory, Zigzag Plotter please!" his companions, after a moment of confusion, did as he asked. "I said Zigzag Plotter Rory!" he yelled again before turning to his own side of the console, flicking switches once more.

"Which one is that?" Rory's frantic voice called. Before the Doctor could even muster a frustrated -and perhaps even over exaggerated- sigh, Amy pointed it out to him.

"Next to the blue handle, stupid!" She directed and, with a final groan, the TARDIS landed. They stepped away from the console, the Doctor giving it a concerned look. Amy brushed her hair from her face and let out a sigh. "Alright then, where are we?"

The Doctor pulled the old monitor around to him, frowning again. "I don't know, the scanner's even worse than before. All I can get is that we're on Earth. Well that's not vague at all is it? What's wrong with you now?" he sighed typing away furiously on the rustic looking typewriter that served as the keyboard. He was met with a dissatisfying buzz. "No no, come on you, I'm not having that." He said, speaking directly to the TARDIS itself, earning himself quite an odd look from Rory, to which Amy responded with a shrug. These things were normal for The Doctor. Distracted from her destructive mood for the time being, Amy practically skipped over to the doors of the TARDIS, turning back to the two men.

"Well if all your spacey stuff is broken Doctor, I guess we're going to have to find out the good old fashioned way. Outside! You remember outside right, Doctor?" Amy's attempt at humour was casually overlooked by the Doctor, who was busy trying to fix his toy. Predictable. Rory joined Amy at the doors and cleared his throat.

"Erm, Doctor?" He said. When no response came, the redhead beside him yelled out again.

"Doctor! Outside." Her voice rang out, apparently sparking the Time Lord's attention finally. He barely took the time to look up at the two of them.

"Yes yes," He said dismissively "You two go figure out where we are, I'm going to try and calm her down. Find out what's wrong with you…hmm?" The end of his sentence directed at the TARDIS once again, a worried edge to his voice.

Amy shrugged and pulled the doors open, wandering outside. Rory lingered for a moment longer, looking back to the Doctor who was whizzing about the console and muttering to himself before turning and following Amy out.

"Amy! Slow down would you?"

**Chapter One  
>June 13th 2007<br>Winema National Forest, Oregon 10:54pm**

"Oh calm down you, I'm just over here," The redhead poked around a tree with a smirk on her face, Rory sighed in relief and jogged after her. Not bothering to wait for him, Amy had already moved onward, her fingers brushing over the rough foliage of the small bushes that littered the ground. They were in a forest, Rory could tell that much.

"Amy, maybe we shouldn't go too far from the TARDIS, we don't wanna get lost out here." he urged, checking over his shoulder to make sure he still had the blue beacon in sight. Amy, however, had decided to ignore him, she kept walking forward, away from the TARDIS and further into the darkening trees. As the light from the TARDIS began to grow dimmer and dimmer, intercepted by wayward branches and bushes that perhaps didn't quite make it as trees, Rory reached out, grabbing onto his wife's sleeve and pulling her to a stop.

"I-I'm sorry what? Did you say something?" she asked him, blinking several times to focus her attention on him.

"Just that we should probably be getting...back...to the TAR- and you're not even listening to me anymore. Lovely." Rory sighed in exasperation at Amy who just seemed to be staring off into nothing over his shoulder. Turning, he intended to get back to the TARDIS and grab the Doctor, hoping he could talk some sense into the girl - but has he did so he caught sight of what had distracted her. In the faint light that still managed to reach the pair, Rory could see something floating in the air, like a cloud of ash, settling as the breeze dropped. It seemed to coat the branches and leaves and even soil beneath them. He hadn't noticed it before, but now looking back on the way they had come Rory could see how it appeared to be on _everything._

Pushing past him, Amy knelt to the ground, brushing her hand over an exposed tree root. Her hand came away coated in the strange substance, it was a dark grey colour, not quite black. It seemed to shimmer in an odd way, Rory put it down a mixture of sleep deprivation and poor lighting.

"Looks like...ash or something." he commented aloud.

"Can't be," she replied plainly, standing and dusting her hands on her dark jeans. "Nothing's been burnt here, look at the trees." Rory could only be thankful that it wasn't the Doctor pointing out his mistake, Amy was a lot less patronising than the Doctor - when she wanted to be.

But he couldn't deny it, she was right, the trees were visibly green with life even in the sparse shrouded light. The trees stood tall and uncharred, unmarked by flames of any sort. The shrubs and bushes weren't withered or blackened as you'd expect after a fire, no, they were thick and green, ebbing and flowing as if the night breeze was in fact water.

Wait a moment.

Rory stood as still as he could manage, but felt no breeze, it had already settled, taking the ash like powder with it to the forest floor. But now the bushes were stirring, and the ash that had once rested there now shook from their leaves. It felt like a horrible cliché, rustling bushes with no breeze. A bad feeling crept its way into Rory's bones, a very bad feeling that had already started to become a recurring presence in his short time travelling with the Doctor.

He didn't really see what was wrong with Leadworth, it was a nice little town, and aside from his first run in with 'The Raggedy Doctor' from Amy's -and sadly his own- childhood, which had coincidentally been his first encounter with hostile aliens, aside from those disturbances nothing bad ever happened. He could have been settled with Amy, happy Amy and Rory. Living in a nice house, maybe even with a little baby or two. He could have lived like that before the Doctor fell out of the sky and back into their lives. Now all he ever seemed to face was danger and death, if not his own then an entire planets, or even worse - Amy's.

But as long as Amy travelled with the Doctor, Rory would follow.

The rustling drew closer, and with it came an ever growing cloud of strange shimmering ash. They backed away, Rory moving in front of the fierce girl, who strained to look around him. The Doctor's dangerous curiosity was certainly rubbing off on her, he swore one day it was going to get them killed.

"Amy, stay back - get ready to run if we need to." Rory said in a low voice, mustering up all the courage he could find. Strangely enough the eerie movement stopped, the ash began to settle but Rory refused to relax his posture. Sure enough, not three seconds later - before the ash had even completed its descent, it roared back up as whatever lurked in the greenery erupted in snarls and growls, shrouded in the dark mist of ash.

"GO!" Rory shouted, gripping her hand and pushing a reluctant Amy ahead of him as they made a dash back the way they had come. The deep green foliage around them turned into a haze of branches and leaves as they ran from the heavy footfalls that were gaining on them. As they soon began to notice, the light was fading rather than getting lighter. They were moving _away _from the TARDIS. How had that even happened? Rory was sure he'd pushed Amy in the direction they'd came but as their source of light withered to a few brief glances of moonlight in whatever gaps there were in the thick canopy, he was sure they'd just run into a whole heap of trouble. Once again.

Unable to turn back now they had no other option but to keep running, something he found himself doing a _lot_ of these days, Rory struggled to keep a hold of Amy as she darted around trees and rocks. Beginning to feel breathless, the pair desperately tried to stay ahead of their pursuer. Rory dared not to waste a single second or step to check how close the..._thing_ was or probably more importantly;- _what_ it was.

Actually, scratch that, most importantly where they were going - which had quickly become exactly nowhere. Amy stopped short, Rory slamming into her back, he almost pushed her onwards, urging her to run - before he noticed the small clearing they'd run into, lined on one side by the trees they'd emerged from and on the other the almost sheer vertical face of a cliff side, tall and imposing, cutting off their escape. Amy began backing away from the tree line, where their attacker approached, but as Rory inspected the rock face before him, desperately searching for a way out he caught a brief flicker of something against the black of the night sky, something light.

"Rory." Amy whispered, he voice short of breath as she tightened her grip on his hand. "What do we do?" Rory didn't know what to tell her, so instead he squeezed her hand back, pulling her closer to his side as their backs hit the cool rock.

Finally it broke free from its cover in the trees, whatever it was, it was no longer clouded with the ash. Beside him he heard Amy gasp as it came into view. Even as the pale moonlight washed the colours in the small clearing, they could still see the ferocious hue of red of the creatures thick looking skin. It stood tall on sturdy, athletic legs, easily towering over them, at least six feet as it approached them. Long claws curled in from its large red hands as it flexed in anticipation. Strange ram-like horns protruded from its head, curling inwards on themselves, they were the most sickly yellow colour imaginable. But possibly the most disconcerting feature of the beast they faced was the eyes; Completely white save for yellow pupils, the same yellow of its horns. Looking into them made Rory feel horrible, every possible feeling or memory of anguish, anger, hatred, fear, guilt, disdain or even jealousy dredged up from whatever dark corners he'd banished them too. Yet it was all you could do, look. He was sure by the reaction of his wife beside him that it was having the same effect on her, she cringed and huddled into his side, gripping his arm tightly.

The creature lurched forward, baring its sharp, saliva covered teeth at them as a deep growl ripped its way through the monsters chest, it's talon like claws reaching forward at them. Rory knew that was it, they'd cut it so close so many times with the Doctor, death and danger always seemed to be knocking on the TARDIS door, this time they'd practically run straight onto a nice shiny silver platter. This day was bound to come eventually.

"HEY!" A voice called, a shining beacon through the clearing. "You don't want to eat them, trust me. Firstly they're all stringy and bland, humans right? But secondly - and this is the part where you'll want to listen up, they're my friends." the Doctor spoke casually in a way that always managed to get on Rory's nerves. It was as if he were in the kitchen chatting over a nice cup of tea, with a giant red monster who was trying to chew them to bits.

"Doctor," Amy breathed a sigh of relief as he strolled into the clearing behind the creature. "Took you long enough!" She yelled, back to her old self once more. The Doctor made a gesture and went back to trying to distract the thing.

"Alright then, not so big on the talking are you? Well that's alright, I like to talk. Where did you come from? Certainly not here?" He asked loudly. The creature turned on the Doctor, who's face quickly morphed into a look of surprise and, as always, wonder. "Oh look at you! Definitely not from around these parts are you? No of course not."

Now that its attention was now turned on the Doctor, Amy and Rory edged to the side of the clearing, watching the odd standoff between the two. Unsure of how he was going to get them out of this one.

"Erm, okay, now you must've gotten here somehow, are you lost?" He asked, edging backwards himself. It swung at where the Doctor stood, it's claws digging deep into the ground before his feet. "Okay! Not lost, but angry. Very angry. Okay. Okay, talking no. Amy, Rory," He paused, stealing a quick glance at his companions. "Run."

They did as they were told, the Doctor following close behind, barely evading the creature. They'd not even made it to the edge of the clearing when they were faced by a blonde female, clad in dark, sturdy looking gear and pointing a gun in their direction. Rory recognised the dash of light hair from the top of the rock face. Her face was stern, and it took a moment for Rory to realise that she was pointing the gun _behind_ them rather than _at_ them.

"You might want to duck."

The three off them barely hesitated as she raised her gun higher. The girl fired her weapon and they fell, half dropping, half diving to the ground beneath them, straight into a sopping wet puddle of mud.

~.~

There was something familiar about the girl. Something The Doctor couldn't put his finger on. She was completely dressed in leather, with holsters holding varying types of weapons strapped aorund her legs. She looked down at them, sprawled in the mud, and quirked an eyebrow. For a moment, the Doctor saw the woman in the alley.

They heard a grumbled growl from behind them, where the creature lay in a heap on the ground. He struggled to his feet, flexing his claws in the soil. He roared at the four; large, sharp teeth dripping with drool.

"That should have worked." Said the girl, holding the weapon in her hand up. The beast started bounding towards them, but stumbled every few feet. Whatever it was that she had used on him, seemed to have some effect. The girl pulled The Doctor to his feet, pushing him forward and helping the others. "Run." She said, sprinting off herself. The three exchanged quick looks, then took off after her, with the in-human being right behind them.

They ran, the girl turning at every few step and firing her weapon. She cursed when she missed, somehow managing to every time. The girl over took them, skidding to a halt in a clearing not far from where they started. The Doctor halted, taking in the sight before him. Three people, four now including the girls, stood in teh dead centre of teh clearing. Two men, both with scraggy borwn hair, but one with glasses. And an older woman, brunette, who stood in the middle a little closer to where they were standing than the others. The woman quirked an eyebrow, nodding her head behind them. The Doctor turned, then pulled both himself, and Amy and Rory backwards. The creature was a mere few feet away, standing on it's hind legs and roaring in anger.

They felt the air around them change. The previous roaring suddenly disturbed by the fire of weaponry. The four behind them had shot the creature, all at once, causing it to stumble back, hitting a tree behind it. With a heavy thud to the ground, the beast lay motionless. The two companions stared wide-eyed at the creature on teh forest floor. The Doctor, knelt down, tilting his head at it from afar. Turning, he grinned up at the others in the clearing.

"Geronimo."

_Authors Note; We apologise for any mistakes we may have made/may make in the future. We try to be as thorough as we can but of course we aren't perfect, we'd love for you to point these flaws out though.  
><em>_The story is up on her page too, again - you should check out her other stuff. _


End file.
